Another Honor-Student!
by Mysterious Figure
Summary: Another Honor-Student is accepted to choose between two schools. Which schools are they? Who is the student are they male or female? How is the host club involved in any of this? Read and learn more about his student. This story contains adventure, romance, humor, and friendship along the way.


**Hey Mysterious Figure here again, brings you another OHSHC story. Sorry I haven't finished my other story but, I'll get to it soon and write more for my fabulous reviewers, followers and guests. **

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ITS CHARACTERS DUE TO COPYRITE! I also would like to say I do not own Rosario + Vampire either; I have used some lines from this anime but nothing more because I do not own this other anime/manga due to copyright..

Any way let us begin the story

"Know Your Place," I yelled kicking my opponent straight in the gut sending them flying. Woops sorry about that, you're probably confused of what's going on here. Let's start from the beginning shall we. My name is Mizuki Shimizu; I am fifteen years old and I am currently in my freshman year atMinonmi High School , I live with my mother Hamako , my father Daichi, my older brother Ryuu (he's 18 a senior making me a freshman), and lastly my baby sister Nami (she's 12 years old but so cute). I have long black hair like my mother that goes passed my wasted and I have my father's blue eyes. I have white skin and alittle bit more muscle for the average girl. You see I'm kind of a tom-boy to some people but sometimes I can act like a princess if needed be. The reason for that is my father is a martial artist he knows many forms when he was younger and he taught me and my sibling moves in order to protect our self. He also taught us how to use many weapons as well from the katana to archery. Acting like a princess is another story; my mother always treated me like a princess because I was the only daughter of the family until my sister came along. Still today my mom calls me and Nami her little princess and my dad calls me and my brother his little warriors. When Ryuu and I where younger we always practice all the time but when he went into middle school it changed. He joined the school's material arts team and left me all alone. Was it that I was a weak opponent and he needed a better challenger? No I couldn't take that; Since then I practiced more so one day I could beat him; while practicing I also taught my Nami more moves so she be a better martial artist.

Any way where was I, oh yes I was kicking the ass of one of my fans. Yes, you heard right one of my fans. A little club I found out back in middle school who were infatuated with me. Oh and this little club your thinking wasn't just boys it was girls too, *shudder* creepy right.

**-I am a line breaker-**

I was strolling down the hall like any other student; I was minding my own business. Any who these bunch of girls ran toward me grab and ran off to an empty room. After my little trip the girls confronted me asking questions involving love, relationship and ever other girly stuff I could care less of them asking I got angry to the point I lost control and beat them to a pulp; the after math was weird though, most of them like that I beat the stuffing out of them. I screamed, "What are you a bunch of sadists!" "Punish us Mizuki-san," they all said trying to leech on me. I grabbed the door and made a run for it. Finally out of breath running from my fan club I realized I have to get stronger incase those girls find me again I thought. I don't have a lot of friends but still why chase me. I wasn't the most popular girl to begin with in high school, so why did they attack me? Suddenly a bunch of boys came up to me asking me the same stupid stuff as the girls did. I was getting really annoyed to that the point of beating the crap out of all of them. I got up and away from the boys just to realize both those boys and girls I saw before were chasing after me. "**THIS IS NIGHTMARE**," I yelled heading toward our school gym the only area I could run too. Finally making it I stopped running. Why I am running to begin with I thought. I was taught how to fight, how to defend myself. So that's what I did. As the guys and girls came in and surround me I started to fight against them to teach them their place. I kicked, jabbed, dodged, punched and fought until I was the last one standing. "Hopefully all of you know your place now," I said to the aching and throbbing people on the floor. Still in place they all said in unison "We know our place know Mizuki-sama." Before I left the room they gathered in front of me and bowed. "We are the Mizuki fan club, please forgive us our idol," they said in perfect unison. I stood there pinching the bridge of nose trying to understand their purpose of me being an idol for them.

"Besides you sound like idiots, why are you saying I'm our idol," I question them. "Because you're a perfect A student," one said. You're beautiful in every way the guys said. "You are smart, pretty and so strong," the girls said. "Teach us everything we need to know to be like you, our idol Mizuki-sama," They all said bowing in front of me. I threw my head down with a sigh.

**-I am a line breaker-**

This is going to be a long year and possibly a long high school life I said with a sigh. Unknowingly I saw someone or something that saw and heard everything I and my fan club said. (**A/N** **I know it kills me to say it**) Excuse me is there anyone there I asked. The person who walked out was a tall boy almost 6 foot with brown hair, and brown eyes. "Yes, I'm the captain of the karate team and this is my brother he's the kendo captain for the kendo team," he said. The other boy came out he was 5'9" brown hair, and blue eyes. We saw your moves and thought you were great," they both said. I blushed, "I wasn't that great," I said pushing my two index fingers together.

"Mizuki-sama" the fan club screamed as they tried to tackle me. "**SIT**" I said, and they obeyed like dogs. "Wow that's impressive," they said. "By chance are you a first year," they asked. "Yes I am," I told them. The fan club looked heartbroken thinking they were trying to take me away. I was gaining a headache from them. I looked to them and gave them a heartwarming smile. The club was in awe of my smile. I told them if you want to be like me stop following me and trying to be like me; your you and I'm me your prefect in your own way I told them kindly. "Thank you Mizuki-sama," they said. I felt sweat forming; sorry they said, thank you Mizuki-san they said. I smiled and told them to be on their way and they went merrily along their way.

"Well I hate to be rude but, I must go to, before I get in trouble," I said. After that one line the principal was on the loud speaker. "Mizuki Shimizu, to the principal office, Mizuki Shimizu, to the principal office, thank you," the principal said. "Great I thought I could get off the hook and not get in trouble," I thought. Sorry but I must go I said. Don't worry they said we'll escort you. "But why," I asked. We wanted to talk to the principal but we got side tracked watching you kick their asses. I laugh at that and we all walk to the principal's office. By the way I didn't catch your names," I asked. "Oh I'm Dai Jun," said the boy with brown hair and eyes. "Aoi Jun," said the boy with brown hair and blue eyes. "Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Mizuki Shimizu," I said smiling to them.

**-I am a line breaker-**

"Excuse me," I said getting the secretary attention. "Yes," she said. "I'm Mizuki Shimizu I was called down to the principles," I said. "Oh yes please go in but knock first," she said. Behind me Dia and Aoi said we're here to talk to the principle as well," they both said. "Please wait until Ms. Shimizu is done first please," the secretary said. "Yes madam" they both said.

I knock on the door then was told to come in. "Hello Ms. Shimizu," said the principle. "Am I in trouble?" I asked. "Not at all, why would you think that," he said. I let out a breath relaxing. "If I am asking headmaster why am I here?" I asked curiously. At the door was a knock, come in the principle said. "Ms. Shimizu I like you to meet Yuzuru Suoh the chairman of Ouran Academy, and Yoi Yoshida chairwoman of St. Lobelia," the principal said.(A/N I don't know the actual chairwoman/principal name so I made one up okay.) "It's a pleasure to meet you both," I said with a kind smile. They both blushed, "Your coming with me," they both said. "Huh," looking very confused. "You see Ms. Shimizu, Mr. Souh and Mrs. Yoshida would like have another honor student to their school and you are the top student of Minonmi High School, so you must choice which you would like to transfer too," the principal said. I was so confused and nervous of what they were saying I didn't know what to choose. Excuse me I said but I don't know which one to choose I said nervously. "Please choose St. Lobelia we are a school for maidens by maidens, we strive to put your needs first before the school in order to make your stay more comfortable," Mrs. Yoshida said. "Plus our uniform is cute and we will make it for you no charge," she said closing the deal. Mr. Souh didn't give up on the matter; "Ms. Shimizu please consider Ouran Academy you are an incredibly brilliant student yet alone the strongest of them. I see potential in you fair princess and we will give you a uniform free of charge as well.

**-I am a line breaker-**

I was unsure of which school to pick; it was a very difficult decision. Looking at both brochures the headmasters gave me, reading the lines in-between and thinking rational; I made up my mind. "I have made up my decision, "I told the three headmasters. "I, Mizuki Shimizu, will attend Ouran Academy for my high school," I had said. "My apologizes Yoshida-sama but hopefully you think not I am a bad person you see Ouran has what I need to strive for my goal but, hopefully we can still be friends," I said holding out my hand toward her. Mrs. Yoshida smiled as she took my hand and said, "You are very different from the rest of them," "Please stop by some time at least for a cup of tea would you?" she said. "Of course Yoshida-sama," I said smiling.

**Mrs. Yoshida POV**: "Damn that Souh!" she was thinking. He got another one of those honor students; first Fujioka now its Shimizu. I know I'll get the Zuka club to get her to join. It brilliant, brilliant, brilliant. Now just keeping smilling so Ms. Shimizu doesn't know as well as those idotic men. (**cue evil laugh**).

Now that is in order the principle said. Souh please take good care of our student because now she will be yours. "Thank you so much for choosing Ouran my princess," Mr. Souh said smiling. Now when you get to Ouran Head straight to my office I'll have your uniform there and someone to show you around the school Souh-sama said. Thank you so much I said. We all exited the room and left our separate ways. As I was leaving I saw Dia-kun, and Aoi-kun. I walked up to them and told them it was nice meeting them but, hope to soon them again someday. They were confused at my words, I told them I would be attending Ouran Academy and explained my story to them. They were sad because we just met but congratulated me and wished me luck at Ouran. I thanked them and wished hem good luck with everything and off I went. The day was over so I went home and explain to my parents what happened. Boy were they shocked but were proud me. Even my siblings were surprised but still congratulated me. So today will end soon; but I wonder what awaits me at Ouran I said staring out my window. Well tomorrow I start hopefully it turns out well.

**Hope you guys like it for now. Please review and I write more for you guys soon. **

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


End file.
